Rain
by alexandrabuckingham
Summary: Castiel cares for Alexandra Buckingham when her father comes to cause trouble with Dean and Sam. CastielxOC oneshot OOC Castiel


You groaned while sitting in the back of Dean's car while playing Flappy Bird.

"Why are you such a pain in the ass! You're such a pain- you know what fuck you."

You tossed the iPod back to Sam, who was sitting in front of you laughing as your mini temper-tantrum.

"Aww is someone upset at a video game?"

Dean laughed while looking at you through the back mirror of the car. You stuck your middle finger at him while crossing your arms over your chest.

"Is something the matter (y/n)?"

You looked over to see the blue eyed angel Castiel. You blushed some and turned your head to look out the window.

"Nothing is the matter Cas, just need to calm down."

He nodded and went back to looking out the window at the passing town.

"Sam I'm hungry."

You whined while leaning your head against the back of Sam's seat. He sighed and looked over at Dean, who rolled his eyes.

"Alright since I was the last one to pick out our fast food place, where would you like to eat?"

You hummed while biting your thumb nail.

"I'm kind of in the mood for (favorite food)."

Sam and Dean nodded while you leaned your head back against the car seat. On the way there, which was a very long drive you found yourself drifting to sleep.

'_I have to stay awake…. I must…"_

You found your eyes closing as you slowly fell asleep on Castiel's shoulder.

"(y/n)…. Hey (y/n) wake up…. Damn she's passed out…"

You slowly opened your eyes to see Dean waving his hamburger greasy hand in your face. You growled and slapped his hand away, which was pretty forceful which made him slap his own face.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!"

You shrugged and rested your elbow on the table while sulking your head into the palm of your hand.

"Maybe this will help."

You felt a warm hand pressed to the back of your neck, making your muscles jelly.

"Mmng."

You moaned softly as the warm hand traveled down your spine.

"Cas… I think your turning her on."

You growled, making your eyes turn black and red. The while of your eyes turned black, while your (eye color) turned blood red. Dean and Sam slowly put their food down as your eyes turned back to normal.

"The fuck was that about."

Swore Dean while Sam slowly retched down into his coat to grab his demon killing knife.

"That is because she is my daughter."

Said a British voice behind you.

"Crowley."

Dean growled as the warm hand moved away from your back.

"Hello boys, Castiel."

You held your iPod up to see Crowley's reflection in the screen.

"What do you want?"

Sam asked as he slid his hand out of his jacket.

"Oh I just came to see my favorite boys that I have grown to love so much."

He said with a roll of his eyes.

"We don't want any trouble."

Castiel said with a calm but dangerous voice. Crowley tilted his head back and let out a loud laugh that caused the dinner to shake.

"Oh how you make me laugh."

Crowley ran his fingers through your hair, causing Castiel to growl silently to himself.

"What is the REAL fucking reason you're here for?"

Dean growled while slamming his beer down on the table, causing the content to spill out and the dinner to look your way.

"I just came here to check on my lovely daughter."

Both Dean and Sam looked at each other confused, while Castiel was glaring at Crowley the whole time he was running his fingers through your hair.

"Okay that's enough,"

You yelled while standing up from the table, causing time itself to come to a complete stop. Those who didn't stop were Castiel and Crowley.

"I've had it up to the sky with demons a-and angels!"

You stormed out of the dinner and unfroze time.

"Who do they think they are… saying that I'm Crowley's daughter?"

You mumbled to yourself while walking into a random street. You heard the squealing of tires coming towards you, so you turned your head to see a pair of truck lights coming straight at you.

"Oh fuc…"

BAM!

You were tossed into mid-air and thrown across the street like a ragdoll.

_Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep….._

_'Ugh… what happened?'_

_Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep….._

_'What...what is that sound?'_

_Beep...Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep….._

_'Am I dead?'_

_Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep….._

_'So, I'm not dead.'_

_Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep….._

_'I can't see anything…'_

_Beep...Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep….._

_'My body, I can't feel a single limb…'_

_Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep….._

_'Well, one thing for sure is that my heart is working.'_

_Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep….._

_'This annoying sound is causing my head to hurt.'_

"Hey doc is she okay?"

You heard a muffled voice drift through the silence.

"Yes surprisingly she is, she may have been ran over by an 16 wheeler, suffered many bone breakage, fractured skull, deflated lung, and many more. But she is still alive, and looks like nothing hit her."

Your nose kicked in as you smelled the refreshing smell of the hospital.

'_So… I'm in the hospital.'_

You groaned some as you shifted, causing your heart rate to spike.

"Hey! She's awake."

You slowly opened your eyes to see 5 blurry figures standing by the edge of your bed.

"hugsberg."

You tried to talk but you wiggled your tongue around to feel that you have a tube down your throat.

"Hold on a minute."

You gagged and coughed as you felt the tube being slowly removed from your throat. As the tube was fully out of your throat, you coughed and gasped for air while a gentle hand was laced on the back of your neck and a pair of smooth warm lips were pressed against yours.

"Uhh Cas, what are you doing?"

You felt the pain in your body drift away, your lungs slowly and gently taking in air, and your eyes slowly close. You rose your hand up to gently grasp his trench coat as his other hand gently coasted down your cheek, down your jawline, across your neck, sending goosebumps riddling across your body.

"I believe he is sending some of his grace into her body."

"CROWLEY YOU MOTHER FBERLERGESTERFER."

Sam covered Dean's loud mouth as Castiel slid his tongue into your mouth, wresting with yours to claim dominance.

"More like he's making out with her."

Sam spoke while Dean was fighting against Sam's hand.

"It takes a lot to heal someone who is half angel and half demon."

Castiel pulled back from the kiss slowly and kissed your forehead as you caught your breath.

"I love you (y/n)."

Castiel mumbled against your forehead while stroking your hair.

"I love you too Castiel."

You groaned some while arching your back as a shock pain was stabbing out of your back.

"Looks like her wings are finally coming in."

Crowley purred as him and Castiel laid you down onto your stomach as Dean and Sam detached all the electronics from your body. You gasped in pain as sweat formed on your body while the pain in your back grew more intense by the second.

"Which one do you think will come out?"

Dean asked as him and Sam stood on the other side of the room watching the fallen angel and used to be kind of hell help an innocent girl.

"Her demon wing."

Crowley said while massaging around the area of the wing that was painfully pushing out of your back.

"Just yank it out already!"

You screamed into the pillow as your demon wing slowly pushed through your skin.

"I'm sorry my daughter."

He grabbed the wing that was being pushed out and yanked it out of your back, scattering blood all over the wall which covered Dean and Sam head to toe.

"Aww now this is just perfect, this was just dry cleaned dammit!"

Swore Dean while stomping out of the room looking at his now blood stained shirt. Sam walked besides Castiel to rub your blood soaked back as you were crying in extreme pain.

"One wing down, one more to go."

Crowley said while massaging around the area where your angel wing was.

"It doesn't look like it's coming out."

Sam inspected while Castiel poked at the area.

"He's right, looks like her angel isn't ready to come out."

Crowley sighed as he whipped his bloody hands off on a nice white towel.

"Looks like we are going to have to wait until her angel wing is ready to pull it out of her back."

Castiel and Sam cleaned the blood off of your body while the complaining Dean walked back in with a new shirt on.

"How come she only has one wing?"

"Her angel wing isn't fully formed yet, we are going to have to wait."

Sam said while Castiel carefully washed the blood off of your demon wing.

~Few years later and I am running out of idea's ;-; ~

You were laying on your stomach in bed with the bed sheet covering your lower body, exposing your naked top half.

"Good morning my love."

You smiled as your 4 year fallen angel husband kissed your shoulder while ghosting his fingers down your spine.

"Morning baby."

He softly groaned while wrapping his arms around your slim waist. You giggled and rolled your shoulder slightly as a slight pain surged through your shoulder blade.

"Something the matter love?"

Castiel asked while rubbing your back gently.

"Yeah just a bit of a shoulder pain."

Castiel had a poker face as he sat up in bed, bringing you with him.

"Babe what are you doing?"

"Sit still."

You groaned slightly in pain as Castiel pushed on a certain area of your aching shoulder.

"Your wing is growing…"

"Is it true?"

Both you and Castiel jumped to see Crowley sitting in a chair that was across the room.

"Yes it is true. Her angel wing has formed."

Crowley and Castiel turned you over onto your stomach as they saw the angel wing already begin to rip your skin apart, sending a small stream of blood trickling down your back.

"Looks like we spoke too soon."

You were gasping and clenching onto the bed sheets as your angel slowly tore your skin open, revealing a bloody wing.

"Should we help the wing?"

Asked Castiel while looking at your skin slowly tarring as the wing was pushing itself out of your back.

"If we do, then it is a possibility that we might tare some of her flight feather off."

Crowley said as he watched your arch your back in pain, sending more blood trickling down onto the white bed as more of your skin tore down your back.

"AHHH MAKE IT STOP!"

You screamed as your wing was trying to open up in your back. You panted and gasped for air as blood was trickling everywhere on your body while more skin tore for the wing to get out. You pounded your fist into the bed as you felt, and heard, the bones in your body popping out of location and back where they belonged.

"Ahh… please…help…"

You panted as you felt the wing's fragile bones stab into many important arteries of your body. You gritted your teeth together as the wing was half way out of your back, succeeding in dislocating many bones, skin and tendance to tare open and bleed, arteries hemridging, and possible inner-bleeding.

_POP_

You moaned in relief as your angle wing finally popped out of your back, sending tons of blood splattering blood everywhere.

"Finally her wing is done!"

Crowley smiled while dusting off the blood on his suit. There you laid, with both your angle and demon wing fully extended, blood everywhere, sweat rolling down your body, one eye blue and the other red and back.

Plan your life from there my friend.


End file.
